Finally Renunited
by Amby-Rose
Summary: Ib had waited for Garry for a long time after they parted at the gallery. During the period of time she finally came to realise she loved him, loved someone double her age. Finally Garry came for Ib but she seemed to be quite sad. What was wrong? Garry didn't understand...Taken place after promise of reunion. Ib x Garry. Oneshot


**Summary: ****Ib had waited for Garry for a long time after they parted at the gallery. During the period of time she finally came to realise she loved him, loved someone double her age. Finally Garry came for Ib but she seemed to be quite sad. What was wrong? Garry didn't understand...Taken place after promise of reunion. Ib x Garry.**_  
_

**A/N: I like this. This is the first time I've written and actually liked it and I hope you do too. I'm sorry I'll get back to 'his explanation of my eyes' but I got side tracked while writing chapter two, soooo...i decided I'd finish this off and upload it.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ib nor do I own the Charcters.  
**

* * *

_You promised we'd meet again. Why haven't you come? I sit in my room alone; it's dark and cold in this world without you now. Garry! Hurry and come find me._

Ib had gone through such a traumatic experience, but it didn't bother her in the slightest way. The only thing that she had on her mind was the eight-teen year old boy who was with her through that experience, Garry. They had promised each other that they would reunite soon, but it had been so long. How long did she have to wait? The young girl sat in the corner of the dark room looking at her reflection from a mirror opposite her. She was a wreck; her brown hair was a mess and she had obviously been crying. Ib believed that Garry wasn't coming back to see her and that she would never, ever see the man again. The brunette finally came to realise that she loved him; she loved someone 9 years older than herself. It could just be one of those silly crushes nine-year olds do get, but she believed this was stronger than just a silly old crush. Suddenly a load knock came upon her door and Ib's mother came into the room.

"Hello darling. Don't you want to go and play outside? It is the holidays dear." Ib's mother spoke in a kind and worryful tone. Ib shook her head. "But, dear, there is a boy waiting out there for you. He said that he had met you at the gallery we went to for your birthday" Ib stood wide-eyed.

"Are you going out?" Her mother asked again this time gaining a nod from Ib. The woman walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

Ib quickly went towards her closet and grabbed her white blouse and red skirt also her bow that she had worn on the day she met Garry. She then quickly made her way to the mirror neatening herself up. She leaned in closer looking at her ruby eyes. They didn't look to bad and hopefully Garry wouldn't notice she'd been crying. Ib made her way out of the room and ran down the stairs to finally find herself standing in front of a tall man. The man had like a lilac colour to his hair and something with looked like a spider sitting on his head. She knew only Garry would have hair like that. She looked down to the boy with a blank expression. Ib was glad to see Garry again, but she kind of had a feeling to yell at him for taking so long to finally come and find her. Garry finally noticed the young girl was standing in front of him. He started to scratch his head in an awkward matter, "Ah, Hey" He greeted her looking away from her face. "How've you been?"

Ib stood still, she was a quiet girl and almost no one ever heard her voice. Garry had only heard it a few times and that was only because the girl needed to answer questions, like what was her name. Ib frowned and punch Garry in the arm. It wasn't that hard as she was only young but she tried her hardest to hit him.

"Ouch!" Garry rubbed his arm. He looked down at Ib again noticing her sadden expression; he also noticed that her eyes were blood-shot. "Ib? Are you okay?" he questioned her. He liked her, he didn't want her to be hurting. Ib nodded and faked a small smile. The boy didn't notice the false smile. "Well that's good. How about we go out for those macaroons that I promised back at the gallery. Ib cocked her head to the side with a genuine smile; she made a slight noise in approval.

The two made their way down the street and finally stopping once they reached a small café. It was quite a cute place; it had a vintage look to it. The walls were coloured in pastel pink, also there were a few vintage tea sets that were in wooden cupboards. They sat down on a small white table and waited for a woman to come over.

"Hello and Welcome to Pastel Cafe (wow original Amber) may I take your order?" The woman said with a large smile plastered on her face. It was actually quite creepy how she kept such a large smile.

"Oh...umm..." Garry picked up his menu of drinks. "Can I please get a Banana Milkshake...and Ib?" Ib pointed at the words that read 'strawberry milk shake'. "Also a strawberry milkshake, may we get a box of macaroons too?" Garry asked trying to keep a smile on his face as he didn't want to be seen as impolite. The woman nodded and walked off. Garry watched as the woman leave and then turned to look at Ib again. The brunette was looking at the ground with a saddened expression again. Garry just couldn't tell what was wrong, and he hated seeing Ib in such trouble.

"Ib?" Garry asked startling Ib. She quickly looked up and gave the boy a questioning look.

"Hmm?" she asked. Garry look Ib dead in the eyes.

"Are you okay? Because it seems something is wrong? Was it because I took so long to find you? If so I'm sorry, I didn't plan on taking so long. It's just that I didn't know your address and had to do quite a lot of searching." The boy explained. Ib smiled slightly, it was calming to know the reason he was so late. But that wasn't really the reason she was so upset anymore. It was that she didn't think Garry would accept her feelings of love towards him. She was terrified of what Garry would think of her if she told him, but it also upset her to think Garry would laugh at her or even not talk or see her again.

"Here we go" A feminine voice interrupted them. Garry looked up to see the woman from before holding their order in her hands. She laid what she had on the tray on the table and walked off with the same large smile.

"That's not normal" Garry said, "no one can smile that large." Garry's comment made Ib giggle. It made the boy pleased to make her giggle. "Now can you tell me what's wrong?" Garry asked in a calm tone. Ib cheeks went a slight light pink as she started to contemplate on telling Garry her feelings.

"I-I l-love you!" Ib suddenly spat out and flushed a dark red. She started to sip on her milkshake in embarrassment. Garry didn't say a word. The silence was awkward.

"I-Ib?" The boy finally spoke after a good two minutes. Ib continued to look down trying to hide her red face. Her action didn't go unnoticed, and Garry decided to do something more embarrassing than what she did. The boy made his way out of his seat and cupped Ib's face in his hands. Garry smiled brightly at the girl and gave her a slight kiss on the lips. He knew he was in public and that him being eight-teen and kissing a nine year-old would probably get him trouble, but he didn't care. Garry realised he loved Ib. He loved her more than he had ever loved anyone, and nothing could change that. Ib was still red, redder then before. "I love you too, Ib" Garry admitted still giving a warming smile. Ib took in a sharp breath and began to cry.

"Huh? W-what's wrong?!" Garry was startled by Ib sudden tears. Ib smiled and wiped her eyes.

"Thank you" She thanked Garry with the voice he loved so much. Garry smiled and hugged the girl.

"Shall we finish this..." he pointed at the milkshakes and macaroons."...and then I'll take you to the park" Ib smiled and nodded. She was happy and so was he, they were in love and nothing could ever, ever change that.

The end~

* * *

**SO WHAT DID YOU THINK?! WAS IT CUTE? HOPEFULLY I KEPT ON TRACK AND DIDN'T GO OFF TOPIC.**

**so please telling me what you thought of it in the reviews. Come on it's not that hard to type a little something in the box below, also if you hate it i'd also like to hear about what you dislike about it. It'll help me improve.  
**

**okay thank you all~  
**

**Amby Rose~  
**


End file.
